Lincoln fall to the abyss
by Paradox four
Summary: One wish, two children and One fall, the two remember, the rest not. Lincoln just wanted to not play football but he said the wrong things near the wrong sister. We will follow him as he lives in hell 10,000 year and see how hell really is. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 the fall

Lincoln sat in the attic with his younger goth. "Are you sure we should do this?" Lincoln as lucy drew the circle. "I mean I don't want to play but-" Lucy finished drawing the ritual symbols.

Lucy "groan, you're the one who said you would rather sell your soul then play football and I already drawn the circle." She said as the candles burned. The room darkened as the center of circle opened to an abyss, "Wow"

Lincoln gulped and then was shocked. "WOW? is this the first time you-" before he finished a voice spoke from the circle.

"Speak your wish and I will grant your wish." The voice was deep as if darkness it self speaking and it sounded dead as if it never felt any form of joy or anykind emotion.

"I want to ne-" Lucy jumped at him and shut his mouth as he about to say what he wanted. He pulled her hand away. "What was that?!"

"Lincoln you are making a deal with the devil! think exactly what to say! If you say 'never want to play to sports again' you might end up losing all your limbs" She spoke thinly scarring Lincoln to the core.

"Ok let me think." Lincoln said leaving the attic but then he noticed that his sisters were moving slowly but then as he tried to grab Lana his hands went through her and he ran back to the attic. "LUCY! Everyone is frozen!" Lucy looked through the pages looking for the answer, but then a hand appeared grabbing the sixth child of the loud house.

The abyss spoke agian. "You opened me, the price for it is your essence, your being and your soul." It slowly pulled Lucy but then.

Loud scream could be heard. "Stop!" The abyss looked at the young man who screamed "Take me." The abyss threw lucy at a bunch of boxes and grabbed Lincoln tightly as he struggled . Again the hand slowly the hand pulled toward the abyss. "wait you said I had a wish right?"

The abyss. "Yes I did." agian the abyss voice was dead even hearing it made Lincoln scared.

"I want To not be sent to hell" the abyss chuckled "How about not dying until i get back? "The endless entity laughed but gave a

"AGREED" With a dead and horrifying voice.

then pulled him into it self. "Goodbye Lucy." Lucy stood up and tried to grab him but it closed.

**DAY 1**

Lincoln fell down a mile away from the ground and he span mid air screaming. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" as he landed on the sand with an arm broken and a leg. He pushed himself so what he would be on his back looking at the sky. "So this is hell?" He asked as he noticed compeletly dark sky and the pure white sand admitting a weak light making it so that even if there was no moon or stars, its made the place feel like if there was a moon shinning on him."I was a bit optimistic about getting back home."Lincoln spoke bitting his lips trying to keep himself from screaming and started to get tired, as closed his eyes hoping to whatever god would hear him that he wouldn't get eaten by somekind monster.

A hour later.

He felt his hand being stepped on. He just looked at the person and noticed that they were wearing very fanshy clothing and had four **wings. **"Oh I'm sorry my boy" Lincoln just stared at him his eyes tired, close to death, to weak to move even a finger. "hmm I'm guesing you just entered this place and at such a young age! this should be a crime!" The being snapped his finger and Lincolns hand and leg started to catch white flames. Lincoln was horrified of course but it felt pleasant no pain or burning untile he felt his bones taking their normal place and he screamed as if he was having his limbs ripped apart. "I'm sorry about that, It will be over soon." It took an hour.

Lincoln stoop up "Thanks mr ?" The angle chuckled.

"Call me aarron I'm angle doing my killing de-" Lincoln jumped at him. "HEY! w-"

Lincoln spoke with a desprate voice. "Please get me out of here please!" the angle looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry kid but I can't. You see if you made a deal with a demon I could get you out a of here." Lincoln him a confused look. "But you made a deal with hell it self!" Lincoln eyes widened like Dinner plates. "Sorry, B-but I can give you something to help you." He then pulled two gloves out of his bag. "Here with this you should be able to win any game."

Lincoln gave angered look. "Games...GAMES!?" grabbed him again. "How can games help me survive in literal **HELL?!**" The angle sighed and pushed lincoln back to the sand.

"Listen demons Love to play games with mortals to steal their soul or make them into their slaves, those gloves will make sure you win every game unless its a quiz, don't play a quiz game with a demon." Lincoln nodded before the angle threw him a bottle of water and flew away.

he put the gloves on "Thanks for the gloves, I hope it doesn't turn out be a _'magic feather'_ and I end up in some monsters belly." Lincoln walked through the dessert as a sand storm started to rush toward him. "I got lucky gloves But I guese me wearing them makes them just normal." He ran but the sand reached him making it so he couldn't he his own hands infront of him. as he kept walking instead falling on the ground and waiting for this to end.

**Day 2**

Lincoln continued to walk the same direction hoping hit something soon but he didn't he had been walking for god knows how long! His watch broke as he fell into this place. But his luck changed as he hit a wall. "What the?" he followed feeling the wall until he found a entrence he didn't question it and just lied down on the ground even if it was still sand it was better then walking his legs off or buried in the sand.

**Day 3**

Lincoln woke up to see a small being with a giant backpack twice as big as them and a white cloak over their head. "Um hey." The being jumped revealing her face and the horns. "A Demon !"

"A Reaper!" they both said at the same time and Lincoln gave her a confused. "Please don't take my life reaper! I'm a good demon I have never killed anyone or harmed a human in my existence!" she was on the ground begging not to be killed. "I'm just humble trader going to dis!"

Lincoln this caused Lincoln to ask "What is dis?"

The demon man looked at the white haired boy angered that he didn't know about dis. "It's the city of demons the place where we demons live and thrive! It's the gem of hell the most important place in hell itself!" and then he grabbed his mout. "Oh no, i told a reaper too much!"

Lincoln sighed and shacked the demon a bit. "I AM NOT A REAPER! I'm just a human who made a deal with hell and ended up here."

The demon gave relieved sigh "Oh thank the abyss! So a Human ?" He said starting to unpack his bags a large mustache hiding his mouth and round sunglasses hiding his red eye. "How much for that shirt?"

"What?" Lincol asked a bit confused.

"The polo shirt ! the color orange is a rarity here in hell, blue is also hard to find but I'm not gonna ask for the pants." Lincoln nodded."So how much?"

Lincoln thought about it. "How about this I will give you my shirt if you bring me to dis and I get half of the profits." The old demon groaned but agreed and shacked his hand.

"SO how did you find this giants skull?" Lincoln gave a surprised look. "Oh boy, how are you still alive? Come out let me show you." Lincoln followed him outside since the sand storm stopped and.

"WOW!" he then saw that he was actually sleeping in the skull of a dead giant and that the entrence was actually the eye of this monster. "How tall was it ?!" Lincoln asked curious about this thing.

The old demon looked at it and merged the head to the rest of the body. "Most likely 50 meters! The largest of it's kind." Lincoln gulped and hoped to never a living one. "We better keep going before another sand storm hits us!" Lincoln followed him and noticed the sky was still black as usual."Looking for stares?"

Lincoln. "No its just that it looks like it's been always night even though it feels like I have been here for day now and I'm not cold at all shouldn't it be freezing right about now?."

"How about I ask a question now what's your name?"

"Lincoln loud." he questioned him back "And your name?"

"Sawyer."

"OK so were you born in hell or ?"

"I was born in dis actually and that's why I went on that speech."

Lincoln nodded as the contineud walked. "So why did you leave dis anyway? You're a trader so there's no point to leave right?" the demon nodded.

"true, but I have to go to other cities and make some extra profit on items that aren't common there." Lincoln nodded understand what meant. "So any family? brothers, sisters?" Lincoln chuckled. "How many siblings?" Lincoln smiled

"I have 10 sisters." Which made Sawyer laugh like a maniac but then stopped. "It's true."

"I believe you, but it's almost impossible to have ten children of the same gender unless father is less masculine and your mother ate nothing but chocolate before getting pregnant."

"Um...How do you know this?"

"I'm a futility demon so I know how to make sure your future child is a boy or a girl."

"Ok can you get me out of hell?" Lincoln said trying to change the subject.

The demon eyes widen. "How about this? You help me around and carry my products, for payment I will teach you magic witch will help you reach your goal faster and you can other demon on how to leave this hole." Lincoln nodded then got a bag on his bag. "Now to dis and don't go slow on me!" He yelled looking at the boy who followed him.

authors note: I'm been having a writers block on the teacher is our bro so trying to get rid of it, I'm writing everything that come in my head right now. So i hope you like this and I'm going to continue writing until this thing is out of my head. And the which and witch thing wasn't a spelling error it was a pun.


	2. Chapter 2 awakening of power and arena

Lincoln brought another box after walking for 3 miles from the closest city. "Ok, I had it!" Lincoln yelled after throwing the box next another box. "I HAVE BEEN HERe FOR SEVEN MONTHS BUT YOU HAVEN'T TAUGHT ONE THING!" he yelled at sawyer she looked at the kid. "WHY SHOULD I STAY HERE IF YOU'RE DOING NOTHING BUT USING ME?!" he looked at Lincoln and smiled.

The demon walked toward Lincoln and placed her hand on Lincolns head. As Sawyer did that his flesh turned to dust and only bones were left. "That wasn't supposed to happen." he looked at the skeleton before it stood up. "AAAHH!" Sawyer fell on her butt.

Lincoln looked a bit confused at sawyer looked like was about to piss herself. "what hap-" he saw his hands and freaked out. "AAAHHH!" the dust turned to blades. "What- Why are knives flying next to me?" he asked confused . Sawyer gulped crawling backwards.

She stood up and looked at the knives. "Looks like your magic is completely destroying your flesh and reforming it into weapons and tools" he said as she saw the white fire blazing from where Lincolns eyes were supposed to be. "I can look up a few books on how you can reform your body..." he said as blades turned back to the dust. "Ok how about you relax and i will get you some hot coco." as he sat on a chair before he could tell sawyer that he couldn't drink or eat at this state, but she left before Lincoln could tell him.

Lincoln looked at the floor and saw the dust that used to be his blood and flesh. He then tried concentrating tried to make dust turn into something else, first attempt was a hand but that didn't go well because it didn't have anything! No blood vessels or any kind nerves and so he decided to go simpler and got a zoology book and started trying to create a earthworm. After a hour he created a disgusting little thing that lana would have ate it if she saw it. Lincoln placed it in a container and continued to trying to create insects which was harder and took Half of the day before he was able to create a single ant.

Four hours later

Sawyer kicked the door open holding a book on magic and the different forms of them. "Kid i got good ne-" She looked at Lincoln who had half of his face reformed. "Oh you're already fixing yourself... I need to change my pants" he put the book next to Lincoln, then walked to her room thankful that Lincoln hadn't reformed his nose.

He took the book, read through it and noticed that most of it looked like Lucy's book exception being that most of the symbols were now readable. Symbols that didn't make sense before now turned to words and english words turned Into picture that Lincoln could see. He continued reading, looking through until he found a chapter on flesh magic, it said that the mages who were able to use this were almost immortal exception from their bones which they couldn't change, the book also said that flesh mages where able to turn their own flesh into different elements such as water or fire. "I guess i got dust" he said to himself as his vocal cords regenerating fully. This didn't help much until he read a spell that was recall of form, "No way!" he read the spell multiple times in his head, before speaking the word out. "uneen uws minie be bussas eire!" the dust returned to reforming him completely. "Thank what ever thing trapped me here!" he said grabbing his cheeks (on his face) making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Sawyer came back wearing a new par of pants. "Ok how about we try your magic out on the arena." He gave Lincoln a smile.

Lincoln Looked at her with wide eyes before being nocked out and then waking up in an arena filled with broken armor. "Oh come on!" the crowd cheered from the stands before a spear was thrown at him as it touched his skin; his flesh turned to dust going through his ribcage which stunned the crowd. "Sawyer how much did you bet on me?!" he yelled as he pulled the spear out.

he smiled. "FOUR MILLION EMBERS!" sawyer yelled from the crowds as Lincoln dodged a giant metal ball thrown at him he started concentrating as the warrior ran at him with a sword Lincoln thought for a second before the man stood in front of him about to swing his sword at the young boys head but then. "arg!" said the armored demon as a sharp diamond like glass go past Lincolns cheek bone and stab him in the chest.

announcer "Winner lincoln loud!"

the crowd booed Lincoln sawyer got her money but then the announcer spoke again "Now this is a surprise! Our grand champion, The white crow has said she wishes to fight our new comer!" With this the arena went silent and sawyer bet everything agianst Lincoln. One of the doors opened and out came pale woman with white hair but by her physic you would guess she was in her mid/late twenties. She walked toward Lincoln as she did so Lincoln she felt familiar to him then he felt a sting through his entire body before falling to the ground. "OUR GRAND CHAMPION HAS WON AGIAN!" the crowd cheered and sawyer got her money but was stoped by the white crow who was holding Lincoln.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Authors note: Yes i will keep continuing and to slop the 3rd the constant pronoun changing is because sawyer is a demon that can change genders or better known as a incubus/succubus this also why sawyer is able to awake lincoln magic because historically these demons were the ones that gave powers to witches.


	3. Chapter 3 a new weirdo

Lincoln Woke up in a room made out marble. "This feels tacky." Lincoln said as the door opened.

"I know but i bought the place I didn't build." she said placing a tray in front of him with tea and cookies. She looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on it because she hid her eyes, she wore pure white jeans and a red blouse with 'I fell from heaven' written on it. "If you're about to ask I'm not an angel, My name is liz and i already know your name Lincoln loud." Lincoln nodded and took a cup.

Lincoln drank from his cup. "Why are hiding your eyes?" a question he regretted in an instant. As she pulled her hair away, revealing a two empty eyes as lori would say **literally.** He gulped feeling his blood freeze "Wow and i thought i was weird" he tried to joke, The lady chuckled to his attempt lessen the intensity a bit.

The lady smiled. "It happens when you try to ask darkness to help you." Lincolns eyes widened. "Yes i made the same mistake as you, weird thing the beast only punishes those who want to make a deal with it." Lincoln nodded understanding where she was coming from. "I Tried escaping but now i no longer wish or want to." she sighed as she set the tea to the table.

"Why am I here?" Lincoln asked a bit confused. "I understand you're stuck here and I'm also stuck but what are you planning ?" The white haired woman grinned.

"I Want to train so you can get out and once we're done i will tell you why." Lincoln gave a suspicious look.

Lincoln questioned her. "You're not going to end up throwing me in the arena are you?" at which point she laughed out loud.

She jumped from her seat standing in front of Lincoln . "Ok time to learn fire magic." He was brought to the training room or a battle field? Because it had multiple craters and Lincoln was sure he saw a skeleton somewhere. "Ok now make a little fire in your hand." She pushed Lincoln down by his shoulders so he would sit down. "Ok now concentrate on something warm and welcoming or something that makes you angry." She pulled out a chair from a crater and sat down waiting for Lincoln.

Lincoln just sat the ground thinking about his family and it didn't work for a few hours. Sooner he thought about how he got in here and how idiotic he was to agree summoning a demon or hell or whatever liz called it! It was all his fault he had to ask lucy and now he was stuck in this nightmare and-" Lincoln!" He was thrown out of his thoughts and noticed that his body Had turned to dust agian. "How about a break?" He gulped and before standing up.

Lincoln was brought to a library full of books and a comic section which Lincoln took a few out of and noticed most of them were not the same as his usual comics even though most of them were the same issue; they had different colors or ace savvy wasn't the main character or his sisters were side characters which he remembers writing but not drawing at all, also being that this looked as if it was illustrated by professionals not by a 11 year old. Then he noticed that multiple novels were there aswell most of them listing the author as or which made him think of his mother and sisters.

He then walked to liz who was reading a copy of aunt Harriets book, putting her fingers over it sensing the letters with her touch. "Could I ask where did you get these books?" She looked at the young boy.

She thought for moment and said. "I bought them from a merchant who found it in the sand." Lincoln nodded but was hard for him to believe, but he was in hell so he didn't question it, but he still had to ask something else. "Why are your eyes missing?" this caused liz to look at lincoln?

his blood froze. "Because the darkness took them from me." Lincoln gulped his eyes widening "And he took something from you two."She grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest and which Lincolns eyes went wider then a dinner plate. "you don't feel it do you?" At this point he fainted. "There is always a price." she said taking Lincoln to a bed.

Authors note: Ok send me your theories and the next chapter will be less and more weird fun with that i mean love-crafting horror.


	4. Chapter 4 From a dessert to a library

Lincoln Woke up in a room made out marble. "It still feels tacky." Lincoln said as the door opened. "Why?" Liz looked at him. "Why did it take heart?" Liz didn't speak and left the room. Lincoln thought about what the being said but it didn't say much, but Lincoln remembered the deal he made with the demon and figured what the demons was planning. "So did you figure it out?" Lincoln nodded with a glare. "Now whats our next training?" Liz smiled and lead him outside to show him a apple tree with rotten Apples. "What am i going to do with this?" Liz handed a axe to Lincoln and left.

Liz went inside the mansion and went to a visitor. "So the plan is going well lord?" A being in pure light. Liz smiled, "You will keep to our deal?" The being nodded with out a face their form was a tall man with no way to tell its age. "I hope you will be happy with me." it nodded again in the completely silent room before disappearing.

Lincoln continued swinging the ax but the tree was harder then he had thought. He continued and after 14 hours later he only had cut a inch, he went to the other side and started swinging the axe before falling to the ground from exhaustion. "Why do I cut this darn tree?!" he kicked the tree and held his foot trying to soothe his pain. Lincoln then thought about burning this darn tree down and his mind went through his memories and made him see the memories that caused him the most anger, rage and then his hand turned into fire. "Aaaahhh!" he looked at his hand and touched the tree it started burning as this happened the the ground started to catch flames and he ran to the house as he saw the ground burning away in front of him, he pushed the door opened to liz eyes being healed by the being she was speaking to. A liz smiled ad Lincoln as the being finally spoke. "You have done well Liz loud." She grew pure white and flew out of hell falling backwards.

Lincoln just stared as the world was burning around him the ashes falling to the void he was now he wondered if he would come back up, like that classic cartoon, he had lived eleven years and he only regretted one thing and he started being swallowed by the void ready to surrender but then he remembered what he asked of that being; that being that trapped him there, that being separated him from his family. "I WON'T DIE!" He yelled as his body turned to fire roaring through this void, a being made out of shadows and wings so beautiful that would have made anyone gasp but Lincoln didn't care about its appearance. "So are you going to tell me how to escape and trick me?" The beings eyes opened they were made out of pure light.

Lincoln calmed down as he saw these eyes. "I know how you feel; complete betrayal, I have been rebellious and now I'm stuck here a world created with complete laziness." Lincoln looked at him suspicious and didn't let his guard down. "I want to rebuild hell in my image." Lincoln looked at him a little confused. "The place you destroyed wasn't true hell, it was the version of earth before it placed his creations on the planet, now he doesn't need the nostalgia of the days of old." Lincoln raised an eyebrow questioning the being. "You will now fall to the second ring of hell the ring of the antiquity. I actually speak the first human language but still lets just say make a few towers fall." He snapped his fingers and Lincoln woke up lying on grass land. He grabbed the grass smelling it before he noticed the pure red sky.

Lincoln sighed as he felt the beams of the sun light touching him face. "I don't care what this place brings, its better then that gloomy world where lucy would vacation if she could." He smiled looking at the which was setting. As it set he saw the grass turn white glowing, which moved with the winds and it looked as if it was underwater constantly moving in harmony. He started walking toward a moon in the distance before he heard steps, paws walking through the tall glowing grass. Lincoln sighed making his hand to dust before turning into crystal spears but he could see them until he hit a area where the grass was moving on it's covering himself in blue glowing blood. He then heard more paw steps coming so laid on the ground as let one walk over him. He didn't move for the rest of the night as he kept hearing beings moving through the dark night, not being seen by him no matter how much he tried to see the beast; he couldn't even see the eyes of these invisible beasts. Once the sun rose he stood up and walked toward where the sun set and finally saw a tower which was taller then anything he had seen in his life. "So this must be the tower that weird thing was talking." He said as the the gate opened, he pulled into the building was being poked with a metal nail. "Ow hey!" The people wore togas and they seemed familiar, the way they spoke also reminded him of something.

The faceless men looked at Lincoln. "When were you born?" their voice echoed even though they were outside, Lincoln answered then sighed with relief. "Good you may enter. Lincoln was brought into the gigantic building at which he saw a gigantic library with more books then he could count. "We have all knowledge here from Alpha to Omega." Lincoln didn't question it and just ran to the comics section to find that every issue of ace savvy in existence!

He continued to read; this was paradise, for a week until he read through all of them. "I just memorized every issue of ace savvy now do you have book on flesh magic?" A faceless man pointed to where it could be. Lincoln climbed the latter up a up climbing past 10 floors before the reaching the section on magic to see a witch. "Oh thank what ever controls this world! I thought this place was filled with nothing but old men who think to much! seriously they have talking the nature of humanity and just made my ears disappear." The girl wearing goth clothing looked at Lincoln, surprised that someone this young was here. "So what's your name?" The girl helped him up the rail guard.

She smiled. "Haiku, how did you end up here?" Lincoln sighed looking down. "There you will tell me when you're ready, but why are you here?" She said in a monotone manner the same way Lucy would which made him smile. "I'm here to research on flesh magic." Haiku looked at him a bit confused before Lincoln turned his hand to dust leaving only the bones. "Wow, you can use magic?" She said looking at the skeleton hand it was his imagination. "So what's your name?" Lincoln instanly answered. "Lincoln wanna more tricks?" He then made the dust fly before here he turned it into a butter fly with out wings... "you can create bugs?" Lincoln sighed trying to make a butterfly but he wasn't successful. "I was trying to make a butterfly." Haiku just smiled he have might failed but she was impressed. "You made life out of dust thats still cool if you ask me." he smiled. "so do you know where the magic books are?" She nodded and lead him there.

Authors note: ok haiku is this worlds love interest cause the world Lincoln and why Haiku is here is because this is a world where the only good part is the daytimes with pure green fields and a red sun, so yea for a goth is hell and the nighttime is filled with invis monsters so what can you do?


End file.
